The Master and His Footman
by amy. j x
Summary: AU Period Jack/Ianto. I know it's probably been done to a death, but please R&R. Set in the Victorian Era, what happens when Jack, a footman, finds himself falling for his master? Rated for later chapters
1. Arrival

_AN: I felt it was time I started a new multi chapter AU story, involving Jack and Ianto. I'm not sure whether I will be able to do this justice, but I'm willing to give it a try. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. All you need to know for this fic is that it is set in the Victorian era, and Jack is not the immortal 51__st__ century guy we've all come to know and love. Xx _

Jack couldn't remember for how long he had been serving as Second Footman at the Jones' Manor, carrying out the numerous laborious tasks he was expected to, and seeing to the Master of household. The job only got interesting the day their son, Ianto he believed his name to be, returned from boarding school.

He could honestly say that he had never had feelings for another man, of course he hadn't, it wasn't the right or proper way, not to mention the fact he would have been thrown in jail, left to rot for his 'sins'. But when the butler opened the grand doors of the residence, announcing the arrival of the young Welshman, all of Jack's reservations were forgotten almost in an instant. He had never seen anyone as gorgeous as Ianto Jones.

…

In the weeks that followed, Jack simply got used to the fact that he had to serve young Master Jones personally, tending to his every want and need, shining his shoes, carrying his packages, fetching the coal and wood to ensure his fires never stopped burning, polishing the mirrors that were dotted along the endless corridors of the grand manor, to allow Jones to check his heavenly appearance, but working in such close proximity with the man he couldn't help but fantasise about, began to get harder as the days went on. Especially when the young man had to go and treat Jack like a normal person, something he had never had the privilege of.

"So, Harkness, I hear you are originally from America? What brings you to Wales?"

"Yes, sir. Work, of course sir."

"You can talk to me normally, you know?"

"I cannot, sir. It is written in the rules I live by."

Ianto turned, a small smile lining his features as he took in the sight of his footman, walking, as always, a few paces behind him.

"I didn't make those rules, nor do I care for them. I am your master, and I would like to partake in a civilised conversation with my footman."

Jack smiled, lifting his eyes from their spot fixating on his buckled shoes. He really wished he hadn't.

He couldn't control the rising blush on his cheeks as his eyes met those powerful stormy blue orbs he had often found himself dreaming of.

"Yes, of course sir."

"Please, call me Ianto."

Gods, not only was he simply stunning, but that beautiful accent, combined the low tone of the young man's voice had a stream of devilish thoughts flowing through Jack's mind. What that voice would sound like gasping, cursing, screaming his name…

He quickly shook his head, clearing his throat. He couldn't allow himself to indulge in such sins.

"Something the matter, Harkness?"

"No, not at all, sir."

"Then we shall proceed."

_AN: Just a short chapter to start things off. Let me now if you think it's worth continuing. _


	2. Sinful Thoughts

A companionable silence fell between the two men as they walked side by side, a sight that would surely cause Jack to be fired if anyone were to see them. They walked for what felt like miles, through seemingly endless gardens, complete with perfectly trimmed rose bushes, various flowers and shadowed by large oak trees, the occasional fruit tree dotted along their path.

It was simply beautiful, and a part of the extravagant manor Jack had never been given the fortune of seeing.

They eventually reached what Jack took to be Ianto's destination, a heavily shaded, extremely secluded area, surrounded by a stone wall, and lined with flowers. Ianto took a seat on a wooden bench, patting the seat next to him in invitation.

"Please, join me."

"But, sir, I mustn't. It breaks so many rules."

"You know how I feel about rules. Now, please, sit."

Jack sat hesitantly next to Ianto, as far away as he could manage on the small polished bench, careful not to crease the tails of his coat as he lowered onto the seat.

He gazed around the walled section of the garden admiringly. Of course, he never voiced his opinion, still wary of the rules set out clearly and strictly to all members of staff residing in the Jones manor.

"I have something on my mind. I'm sure you have realised by now, having been in such close proximity to me since my arrival."

Jack lifted his gaze, meeting Ianto's eyes. The young man was clearly troubled, and as Jack observed the Welshman, nervously shifting in his seat, his teeth chewing on his lip as he awaited the older man's response, something inside Jack called out to touch him. He shook it off, and instead offered a short reply.

"I can't say I have noticed, sir."

Ianto fiddled with his hands as they lay resting in his lap, the sun glinting off the bright brass buttons of his coat. How could he have these feelings, and even worse, how could he voice them, when there were so many reasons that he shouldn't.

"I…I have been having sinful thoughts. Regarding…another man."

Jack didn't know how to react, he wasn't stupid, he knew what Ianto was saying, and there was no way he could ignore his own feelings for any longer, but he knew, deep down, that no matter how much he wanted it, how much they both wanted it, this couldn't happen.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have to get back to my duties. Sorry."

And with that he promptly rose from the bench and left the garden with urgency in his step.

Ianto dropped his head in his hands, the sweat lining his palms hitting his cool forehead as he choked back the sobs threatening to escape. How could he have been so stupid?

…

To say the following days were awkward would have been an understatement. Ianto continuously attempted to start conversations with Jack, to give himself an understanding of the man's feelings, but to no avail. Jack was apparently the most stubborn man he had ever come across, insisting on replying to any comment with a blunt answer, always addressing Ianto as 'sir', and never offering his opinion. Generally living by every goddamned rule ever written for footmen.

And Ianto hated every moment of this hell.

It didn't take long though for a situation to arise that would force the two men to be alone together, and whilst Jack was cursing the gods that he had to face the man that haunted his dreams on a nightly basis, Ianto could barely wait for the moment to arrive, when he would finally get to have a proper conversation with the man.

Jack walked, as usual a few paces behind Ianto as they made their journey along the corridor to Ianto's quarters. Jack had been required to assist Ianto in his preparations for a large family dinner that night, and so they found themselves stood in the centre of the young man's room, the ornate detailing the first thing to catch Jack's eye, the determined look in Ianto's eyes came next.

"We need to discuss the events of the other day. I'm sure you have a firm understanding of exactly what I was talking about, and to simply walk away from me, well I found that rude to say the least. I told you how I felt, and you simply left without barely speaking a word."

Jack didn't know where to look, and found his eyes resting on the pumps he was required to wear as part of his uniform.

"To be fair, sir, you didn't tell me exactly how you felt."

Jack could feel the blush rising in his cheeks as he spoke in an impossibly small voice, in fact Ianto was lucky to have heard.

"I thought I had made it clear. I have feelings for you, Jack. Strong feelings. Which I know is unholy, and breaks many a rule that this society lives by, but I can't help the way I feel. So, I'm very sorry if I offended you."

Jack looked up.

Ianto's face was pained to say the least, and his beautiful eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Jack took the a step closer to Ianto, shaking with every movement he made, his body seemingly hyper-sensitive as he invaded the other man's personal space, his eyes never leaving Ianto's until he closed his eyes, the men so close together that Ianto could feel the flutter of Jack's eyelashes against his cheek, as he mirrored his actions.

The stood like that for a few very brief moments, just sharing each other's breathing space, before Ianto tentatively reached out a trembling hand to place on Jack's waist, and pressed his lips ever so slightly against Jack's.

Jack responded to Ianto ministrations after only a seconds initial shock, placing his hands around the man's neck, his fingers playing with the small hairs found at the nape of his neck, where dark hair met deliciously pale skin, and opened his mouth as an invitation for Ianto's tongue.

Ianto could honestly say he was entirely out of his depth, and he fucking loved it. The feel of their tongues mingling, the taste of Jack driving him crazy, and the sensation of the older man's fingers in his hair were almost to much for him.

It was so much better than all of those times he had found himself dreaming of this moment, and he found it so much easier than he had expected, there was none of the awkwardness he had always figured would come with his and Jack's first kiss, in fact, he found it the most natural feeling in the world.

As Jack pulled back gasping for breath, a large smile lining his features, he rest their foreheads together, and talked in hushed tones.

"Wow."

Ianto chuckled, his eyes fluttering closed again as he lost himself to the feeling of Jack, the scent of Jack, the taste of Jack still lingering on the tip of his tongue, as the footman's hands ventured from Ianto's neck to his lower back.

"Yes, 'wow' indeed."

After a few moments of standing in the comfortable embrace, the silence had to be broken, and Jack smiled, kissing the tip of Ianto's nose, before announcing,

"Right, let's get you ready for this dinner."


	3. Borrowed Whisky

The staff quarters were alive with the buzz of activity. All members of staff; servants, housemaids, the cook, the footmen, and the butler; had only just finished their duties concerning the large dinner being held in the Jones manor.

But Jack found himself unable to join in with the drinking and card games taking place amongst the large group and so found himself sitting on his bed, over thinking the day's events.

The Jones were fair to their staff, giving them plenty of space and adequate food, etc, so Jack knew that the only person who would come into the small room without knocking would be the only person he had to share the room with. Annie. Of course, having to share with a member of the opposite sex had always caused problems for both, but after so long working at the house together, they felt comfortable in each other's presence, and even stricken up a strong friendship.

"Hey gorgeous, not joining in the fun?" She clicked the door closed behind her, sitting next to Jack, nudging him, and offering her usual wink as a greeting.

"Eh? Nah, not tonight. Why, are ye missing me out there?"

"Never. Just…you've not been your self these past few days. So, are ye gonna tell me what's up?"

Jack smiled when she offered the bottle of whisky one of the other girls had 'borrowed' from the kitchens.

He took a large swig.

"It's confusing. And anyway, I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone, Annie."

Annie knew straight away when something was wrong with Jack. It was when the smirk was absent from his face, or he didn't punctuate almost every sentence with a wink or a chuckle. She was worried, she missed the Jack she had known since she could remember.

"Try me. I've heard my fair share over the years, Jackie boy, nothing' shocks me."

He figured he might as well bite the bullet.

"I'm falling for Master Jones."

Annie nearly choked on the mouthful of whisky she had just slugged from the bottle. She wasn't joking when she said she'd heard her 'fair share', but this was a new one.

"Master Jones? As in _male_, Master Jones? Man? Yeah? You're joking!"

"Wish I was."

He took the offered bottle of whisky as soon as Annie's outstretched hand landed in his line of vision. Liquid courage, that would be his excuse of choice tonight.

"So,…god!"

"Tell me about it. And he feels the same way about me." Another mouthful of the burning amber liquid. "And we kissed."

"Fuck."

They sat in silence, the sounds from the next room flowing in through the walls. The cheering, the laughter, the tipsy voices, the general merriment.

"So, what you gonna do know?"

Jack's exhausted sigh rang through the room as he lifted his hand to run through his hair, slightly damp with sweat, the heat from the quarters catching up with him.

"Nothing I can do. Ianto's bound to realise that it was a mistake soon, and nothing'll come of it. But god, it was a fucking _good_ mistake."

Annie placed the now empty bottle of whisky on the cool, hard floor, the clunk of glass meeting concrete reverberating throughout the room.

"Ianto?"

"Master Jones."

"Ah."

The candlelight that flickered in the dull room was gradually becoming dimmer, and Jack gradually more tired.

"Well, Jackie boy. I'm off to bed. You have sweet dreams now." She winked, patting his knee, and Jack could practically feel her smirk as she placed a kiss on his cheek, and rose from her seat on Jack's bed.

He gently pinched her bottom, and she turned round, smiling. "Now, that's the Jack I know."

Jack chuckled, stripping down to his underwear and climbing into bed, waiting until he was sure Annie was ready before he blew out the candle.

…

The next morning Jack awoke with a slight headache, but feeling more at ease than he had in days. He had finally told someone. And to say it was a weight off his chest, was an understatement.

He gathered firewood and headed to Ianto's chambers, ready with the excuse of re-stocking the young man's fireplace, if anyone were to ask what he was doing visiting Ianto when he was not required.

A few taps on the polished wooden door, and he was entering the large room, flashbacks of the kiss not even 24 hours previous flickering through his mind as he caught a glimpse of Ianto, dressed and ready to face another day.

"I brought firewood, sir."

"I thought by now we would be calling each other by forenames, not titles, Jack."

"Sorry, Ianto." He smirked, bending down to put the wood by the fireplace, feeling Ianto's eyes on his arse all the while. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy the sensation of being watched by the gorgeous young man.

He didn't even turn around before talking to Ianto, a teasing tone lining his voice.

"See something you like?"

When Jack rose to his feet and turned around to meet Ianto's gaze, he found the man flustered and blushing.

He approached him slowly, his hands reaching to wrap around his waist as he lead Ianto to the bed.

"Jack, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just, back to my old self, as Annie put it."

"Annie? She's one of the housemaids, is she not?"

"That she is."

Jack sat on the bed, the luxury of the four poster double bed, complete with thick mattress and inviting quilts and pillows, was a far cry from the simple bed he slept in on a nightly basis, and he found himself thinking he could get used to it.

Of course, he would never be able to.

He pulled Ianto down next to him, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I've been wanting to do that again since yesterday."

Ianto blushed slightly, only the faintest tint of red rising to the surface of his cheeks, but a blush all the same.

"I have also."

"Mmm, good. So, you won't mind if I do this?"

He pulled Ianto's face towards him, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips against the devilishly inviting lips that Ianto possessed, applying only a slight amount of pressure with the tip of his tongue to the rose bud lips, before Ianto eagerly opened his mouth, inviting Jack's tongue into the wet heat of his mouth.

They stayed like that for a few moments, tongues battling for dominance in the war their mouths were waging, hands running up and down each other's backs, before Ianto pulled back, panting for breath.

"You'd better go. My father will be arriving soon, we have plans to go hunting."

Jack merely nodded his agreement, but it didn't stop him giving Ianto one last chaste kiss, before heading for the door.

Turning with the door knob gripped in his fingers, he smiled hesitantly, a hint of doubt in his voice as he asked,

"I will see you later, won't I?"

"Of course."


	4. Rumpled Sheets

_AN: All you really need to know for this chapter, is that it is set about one or two months after where the last chapter ended. As always, reviews are desperately craved. Xx _

The house was practically empty, with Ianto's mother out on errands, his father hunting, and all staff taking the opportunity to skip their duties in favour of a good game of cards. All staff except Jack, who, of course, could only be found with one person.

…

"But Jack, we simply cannot!"

Jack trailed a succession of kisses up Ianto's neck and along his jaw line, finally meeting his lips, and after pressing one gentle kiss to them, he barely pulled back and breathed against those faultless lips, offering his reply of,

"Why not?"

"Because…_that_…is an act for only married people to indulge in."

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Ianto to build an argument with Jack's onslaught on of affection effectively draining away his attention span, until all he could think was, 'God, that feels good.'

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, beautiful, but we're not ever getting married, whether we like it or not. So, why wait?"

And Ianto decided that Jack, of course, was right.

And it definitely didn't have anything to do with the fact that Jack had attached his mouth to Ianto's neck and was making him groan in the most delightful ways.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Ianto could feel Jack's smile against his throat as he continued to kiss and lick his neck as he pushed Ianto back on the bed.

It took a good few minutes to remove their various layers of clothing, but eventually they were naked, finally able to fully explore each other, their passions for each other.

"Jack, I need to tell you one thing before we do this."

"Anything you want, gorgeous."

"I love you."

And Jack didn't even hesitate to reply with "I love you too."

This time it was Ianto who initiated the heated kiss.

…

When Jack pushed into him, a deep thrust that filled him so completely, he couldn't help but cry out in pain. Such unbearable pain, like no other he had ever experienced before.

But he continued to cling to Jack, muffling his cries by biting down on his shoulder, because Ianto had learned that Jack had a way of making everything OK.

Soon, the pain became bearable, and eventually pleasure took it's place, as Jack thrust into him repeatedly, one hand supporting himself on the bed, the other squeezing Ianto's hand reassuringly.

All throughout that beautiful period of time, when their moans filled the room and a thin sheen of sweat formed on their bodies as they continued to move to the beat only they could here, their fingers remained entwined.

As the sheets rumpled up around them, Ianto's spare hand grabbing a fistful of the luxurious fabric, they continued to move, panting and crying out each other's name, their fingers remained entwined.

And when they both came, Jack mere moments after Ianto, not even bothering to mask their cries and shouts of ecstasy, confident that the thick wooden walls would provide adequate sound proofing, their fingers remained entwined.

Jack collapsed on top of Ianto, lying like that for a few moments, both men catching their breaths, Ianto's arms wrapped tightly around Jack, as he pressed kiss after gentle kiss on Jack's shoulder, tasting the salty sweat on his skin.

"That was perfect."

Eventually, Jack had to roll off of Ianto, instead lying at his side, his fingers playing idly with the fine hairs coating his lover's chest.

"You are perfect."

Ianto blushed slightly at Jack's compliment, before reaching up to kiss him, slipping his tongue into the mouth he had grown so familiar to.

…

After half an hour lying, simply enjoying each others company, and, of course, admiring the beauty that was the naked form of their lover, the moment had to be broken.

Jack rose from the bed, reassuring Ianto, who immediately panicked that he was leaving already, that he was going to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them.

When he returned from Ianto's en-suite, carrying a damp cloth, he kneeled at the side of the bed and tenderly washed Ianto's stomach and chest.

He kissed the hollow between Ianto's chest and neck, before, standing up and smiling down on the man.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to leave at some point. Might as well go before every one starts to get suspicious."

Ianto nodded, but all he wanted to do was beg Jack to stay.

He watched Jack get dressed, covering his beautiful body garment by garment, and stayed laying on the bed when Jack came over to him.

He sat on the edge of the bed, whirling random patterns with his index finger on the back of Ianto's hand, both men remaining silent.

After a few moments, Jack leant forward, placing a loving kiss on Ianto's lips, and whispering his love for him, before getting up and closing the door quietly behind him, setting off for the staff quarters.

Leaving Ianto on his own.

…

"Annie, it was amazing. Everything I imagined it to be. He told me he loved me. And I told him I loved him as well. And, …god, it was perfect!"

"You're such a girl, Harkness!"

Jack, who was seemingly immune to insults for the time being, still on a high from the activities of the last hour, chuckled and lay back on the bed, a smile practically tattooed on his face.

Annie continued puffing idly on her cigarette, not caring that she was filling their small bedroom with toxic smoke.

Jack got his hit from Ianto, she got hers from her long term friend, nicotine.

"So, it's love then. God, as if it wasn't complicated enough."

But not even Annie's cynical remarks couldn't get to Jack.

"To be honest, Annie, I couldn't care less about how complicated it is. We love each other, and he's bloody amazing, so right now I'm happy. Unlike someone I know."

Annie, stubbed her cigarette out on the concrete floor, kicking it under her bed, before looking up at Jack.

"What, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hmm, sure."

Jack smirked, first it was him that was acting out of character, now Annie decided to have a complete personality change. And he knew it wasn't just 'lady things', god if it was that he would _know_.

Must be something about the room they shared. Yes, that would be the conclusion he would stick to, until he found out what was really wrong with her.


	5. Numb

_AN: Warning, there be angst ahead. Don't tell me you weren't expecting it! This is quite a short chapter, but I didn't want to weigh it down with lengthy descriptions. As always, reviews equal love. Xx _

"Ianto. I'd like you to meet someone." He could tell by the tone of his mother's voice he was not going to like this one bit. "Elizabeth Matthews."

…

She was nice enough.

A pretty young girl, well spoken and perfect manners. She was dressed immaculately, with her long brunette curls fashioned into an intricate hairstyle. She had beautiful rosy cheeks, partnered perfectly with porcelain skin, rose bud lips and big blue eyes.

But she was no Jack. She lacked his personality, his charisma, his attitude.

In fact, Ianto realised that she could be a goddess, but he had fallen so far in love with his footman, that he found no one compared. No one possibly could.

Of course, he had to pretend, if only for his mother's sake, that he showed even the slightest interest.

So he smiled in all the appropriate places, offering her a top up of tea, which she accepted gratefully, and held the plate of cakes out to her. She refused. He responded suitably to the conversation, and asked her plenty of questions to keep her talking.

But after a while, it became evident that no matter how nice she may have seemed, she was simply a boring young woman. She lacked the sense of humour that Jack possessed, the one that never failed to brighten his day. She didn't have his quick wit and sharp tongue, or slightly teasing nature.

And most importantly, he couldn't picture himself falling in love with her.

He had already found someone to give that privilege to.

…

"Did you not hear? Master Jones had been promised to a beautiful young lady. Elizabeth, I believe she's called."

…

As soon as the words had left the chef's mouth, Jack felt physically sick. His Ianto. The man he was in love with, was going to marry. Of course, it had never crossed his mind until now that it was inevitable. He could never keep Ianto to himself forever.

They were doomed from the start.

He knew it was selfish, Ianto was probably as upset, if not more so than he was, but he couldn't stop hurting. He needed _something _to make him feel better.

And that's where Annie came in to the equation.

He was numb from pain, so he didn't feel anything when she kissed him. Didn't feel anything when she pulled off her top, revealing her small, pert breasts. He didn't feel anything when he entered her. He acted on autopilot, thrusting continuously, but not baring to look at Annie, instead he focused on the dull wall behind them, tears stinging his eyes as he heard her cry out above him.

He didn't even feel anything when he came.

But he did practically drown in one feeling afterwards - shame.

When she hurriedly picked her clothes up from off the floor, quickly dressing, and sat on the edge of her bed, it eventually clicked for Jack.

Annie rummaged around in her drawer, locating her secret stash of alcohol and taking a large swig from the glass bottle. She offered it wordlessly to Jack. He declined, shaking his head, still not able to bring himself to look her in the eye.

When she struck a match, lighting a cigarette, and taking a long drag, Jack eventually shook himself out of his trance.

"Annie?" He cleared his throat. His mouth was impossibly dry, and he felt like he was going to vomit, but he needed to ask her this.

"Are you…do you love me?"

Another swig.

Another long drag.

"No." She coughed dryly, running a hand over her tired eyes. "I thought I did, that's why I was actin' all strange an' sorts, but… no. It's too weird. You're like a brother to me, Jackie-boy. Anyway, you love Master Jones."

She didn't even question why, if he did in fact love Ianto, he had just done _that. _

He outstretched his arms, and gestured for her to join him. By now she had finished her cigarette, and the burn in her throat from the alcohol just made her feel worse than she already did.

"I'm so sorry, Annie. So, so sorry."

He ran his fingers through her hair as her skinny frame was racked with sobs as she sat in his arms.

And he figured that if she was going to cry, he might as well join her.


	6. Forever

Jack couldn't tell Ianto.

It would kill him if he did.

But it was killing Jack having to keep it locked up.

…

"Mmm, I love you." A pause. A kiss pressed to his neck, "So much. Forever, Jack. Forever."

Each of Ianto's words were punctuated with a gentle kiss pressed to a different part of Jack's face or neck.

Any other time, and Jack would have loved it. He would have revelled in it. But not this time. He felt sick. He disgusted himself. How could he tell Ianto he loved him, then sleep with Annie? What kind of person did that make him? It wasn't Ianto's fault he had been promised to that girl, in fact, Jack could clearly see he hated even the idea of marrying her, but yet he had still gone and betrayed his beautiful Ianto. He hated himself.

"Jack? Jack, what's the matter?" Ianto's eyes held his gaze steady as his hands hang limply at Jack's neck. He inhaled his scent, never tiring of the smell, a perfect potion of soap and light aftershave, a luxury he had never had the privilege to use, probably never would, but smelling it on Ianto was enough. That's what made this even harder, he loved everything about Ianto. Every single little damn thing. Every inch of his body, his facial expressions, his accent, his smell, his taste. Every little thing that he would never notice on anyone else, like the way his eyelids fluttered for a few seconds whilst he adjusted to the sun, like the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down every time he swallowed, the slight stubble that covered his throat, making the sight even more delicious, his varying smiles, depending on the situation, or the person, and the way he never looked as beautiful as he did when he was deep in the throws of passion.

It took Jack a few moments to clear his mind of it's previous train of thought, brandishing his practiced fake smile, and looking up at Ianto who was currently straddling his lap. He loved him, he truly did. How could he not, Ianto was risking so much for him, but there was still that underlying hint of anger when he looked at his face.

And the strangest thing was that it had nothing to do with anything Ianto himself had done. It was just that when he looked at Ianto, his face reminded Jack of everything. Everything that was good and bad in his life, every bad thing he had ever done, and every good. And so many conflicting emotions was never a good thing when Jack was involved.

"Nothing."

It came out a lot blunter and piercing than he had intended, and he could see the hurt spill across Ianto's face, feel him slowly inching off his lap.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You must have, or you wouldn't have used such a tone."

Jack hated that in Ianto. The fact that he never let anything slip. But what made it even worse, was that Jack loved even the things he hated about Ianto.

And that just served to confuse him further.

"Jack! For God's sake! Just tell me what is going on. Why can't you look at me?"

The pleading tone in Ianto's voice stamped on Jack's heart, and only added to the guilt weighing down heavily on him.

"Because I fucked up!"

Ianto never did understand why Jack used such strong language. It really was hardly ever needed. He figured that this may just be one of those situations that it would be needed. He didn't even know why, he just had a sinking feeling. He knew it was connected to him being promised to Elizabeth, directly or loosely, it didn't really matter. Jack had to know that no matter what he would always love him. Whether he was married or not.

He sat on the bed beside Jack with a dejected sigh, taking his hand firmly in his.

"Tell me everything."

Jack somehow wasn't ready to tell Ianto 'everything'. And he figured if Ianto knew what that entailed, he wouldn't be ready for it either. There really was no easy way out of this. He couldn't live the rest of his life with such a thing weighing so heavily on his shoulders, hanging over him like a thunderous storm cloud everywhere he went, but he couldn't bare to see the look that would inevitably grace Ianto's face when he told him.

"It's just…everything with you and…Elizabeth," he could hardly bare to even say her name, "well, it's complicated things, and now Annie's involved as well, and…"

Shit.

He hadn't meant to mention Annie so early in the conversation.

"How is Annie, involved, exactly?"

Ianto's hand slipped from Jack's hold.

"OK, please just remember that I love you, and I'm sorry, and…I love you."

"Jack, you're scaring me now."

It couldn't be anything compared to how scared he was.

"Well, when I found out about you being promised to that girl, I was distraught. I wasn't thinking straight, I…"

"Jack!"

"I slept with Annie."

Ianto stood bolt upright. Facing away from Jack. The older man could hear his lover choking on his sobs. If he thought he hated himself before, it was nothing compared to now. He had promised himself, that first time they had made love, that he would do everything in his power to stop Ianto hurting. Now he was the cause of that hurt. He was a monster, the worst kind. He wanted to cry, but he had no tears left. And he didn't even feel like he _deserved_ to. Everything was his fault. He had no right to be hurting.

"But, you said you loved me! You are a liar, Jack!"

"I never lied. I do love you, so much it physically hurts when I'm not near you. I hate myself for what I did, more than I think you ever could -"

Ianto's head snapped round, the first time he had looked at Jack since his confession. He looked distraught, in every sense of the word, and at the same time an undeniable venom was flooding from his features.

"That's where you're wrong. So wrong! I hate you, Jack! I fucking hate you!"

And it seemed Ianto was right when he predicted this would be one of those occasions when swearing was entirely appropriate.

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Ianto, please…"

"GET OUT!"

And that's when both of their hearts broke.

Ianto burst into tears, crying harder than he ever thought possible, so hard that it hurt him, a pain surging through his chest as the tears continued to tumble down his cheeks, the burning liquid trickling down his seemingly frozen skin.

Of course, he didn't hate Jack, in fact, he still loved him as much as he always had, and he felt so stupid for having those feelings. How could he possibly love someone that had hurt him so completely, so entirely? It served him right, he figured. God's punishment for sinning on such a grand scale. But he knew that tonight he wouldn't be praying for forgiveness, rather the strength to forgive Jack.

…

He flopped onto the bed, the weak springs creaking under the weight, as he finally aloud the tears to fall. But the smell of his and Annie's 'encounter' was still etched on the bedding, and it would remain there no matter how many times he washed it. His guilty conscious would never allow him to be rid of it.

He missed Ianto already, and he had only just left the young man's chambers mere moments earlier. He realised that it was more the realisation that it was entirely likely that he would never hold him again, never kiss him again, never make love to him again. Yet he would have to serve him every day. And he knew it would kill him. Every part of him.

Starting with his heart.

…

Ianto hardly slept that night, but when he did, there was only one face that haunted his dreams.

…

Jack hardly slept that night, but when he did, there was only one face that haunted his dreams.


	7. Encompassed

_AN: Sorry I've abandoned this fic for so long, but I was on holiday for the past 10 days. Hopefully this chapter will be worth the wait! As always, reviews make me smile manically, so keep them coming. Xx _

Annie was sick of this ridiculously miserable mood Jack had slipped in to. Holding a conversation with him had turned in to a pain in the arse, everything she said seemed to remind him of Ianto, and that would just set him off again. His work was even affected, and she wouldn't be surprised that if he didn't get his act together soon, he would be gone for good. She didn't know if it would benefit him, or not.

Yes, she was sick to her back teeth with Jack's moods, so decided to take matters in to her own hands. It didn't matter that Ianto was, technically, engaged, she had to get that charming smile back on Jack's face.

…

Annie wasn't stupid, she had planned this down to the last detail, so as soon as Jack disappeared into Ianto's room, arms bundled full of firewood, the room gradually filling with an awkward silence, the tension hanging heavily in the air, she made her move.

It was a standard lock, and with the use of a handy knife she had located in the kitchens, it quickly turned into place, securing with a click.

And then it was back to another days work for Miss Annie Bell.

…

Jack was in the midst of dropping the last of the wood into the fireplace, when he heard the faint click, and the gentle, running footsteps of a female.

He immediately knew what had happened.

He rose, using his hands on his knees for extra leverage, and approached the door to either prove or, hopefully, disprove, his theory.

It was proven.

He turned to Ianto, who had, all this time, stood uneasily a few feet away from Jack, fumbling with his jacket buttons, a dejected sigh escaping his lips, as he confirmed what Ianto had thought.

"She's locked us in."

"She?"

The puzzled look only graced Ianto's face for a very short period of time, when the pieces of the jigsaw slid into place in his head, and he realised exactly who this 'she' was.

Annie.

He had come to get to know the housemaid rather well through Jack, despite never having met her, and this seemed like exactly the kind of behaviour that was typical of the young woman. Yes, it was safe to say that since Jack's little 'revelation' he had come to have a rather strong dislike for this woman he had never met.

"So, here we are…"

It was one of those things Ianto both loved and hated about Jack, his ability to point out the obvious, no matter how obvious. He had to struggle to hold back the smirk that was edging it's way along his mouth.

The silence settled again, as Jack sat on the floor, his back leaning against the foot of Ianto's bed. He began to drum his fingers in a rhythmic pattern against his thigh. It began to annoy Ianto.

"Jack! Please, just stop."

"Sorry."

Ianto's legs began to ache from standing in the same position for so long, so he joined Jack on the floor.

…

The time slowly crawled along, the sun inching along it's steady path in the sky, as Ianto gradually inched his way closer to Jack, until he dropped his head to the man's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I'm so sorry, beautiful."

Ianto never did understand why Jack insisted on calling him beautiful. Men were not 'beautiful', they were handsome, and in his opinion, Ianto wasn't even that. But it didn't stop the buzz that sped it's way through his body whenever he was paid such a compliment by the man.

"I missed you."

He was drawing patterns on the back of Jack's hand, which was laying palm down on the carpeted flooring. He had craved such a simple touch, any contact, with Jack since their argument, and now he had it, he felt strangely at peace.

…

Hours passed, the men sitting in a comfortable silence for the majority of the time, the odd sentimentality shared between them, and every so often they would indulge in a sweet kiss, but for the most part of their time together, they simply enjoyed each other's company.

Jack didn't even worry over the fact that he had been absent from his duties for the best part of the day. He was sure Annie would cover for him. She was one of the only two people in the world he could truly rely on.

…

The heat in the room was building, the intense summer sun shining through the large glass windows that lined the walls of the room.

Of course the fact that the windows could easily be opened never crossed either of their minds. No, removing a few layers of clothing would always be the better option.

'If only it was even hotter. That bloody shirt he's wearing has no right to get in the way.'

Obviously Jack would never voice the thought, it was entirely inappropriate at such a time when he was just regaining Ianto's trust, that he would suggest getting naked and allowing his various fantasies to come to life.

Instead he got to his feet offering a hand to Ianto, and leading them to the bed, flopping down on the mattress and pulling Ianto in next to him, their bodies moulding together, their limbs entangling, and both men laying with their eyes closed, listening to the sound of the other's breathing.

"Jack? I'm sorry about Elizabeth. I want nothing more in the world for it be me and you, alone together, forever, but it can't be that way, and…"

"Ianto. Hush. I know, gorgeous, I know."

He kissed him then. A gentle loving ghost of kiss, the ever so faint caress of his lips running over Ianto's sent shivers down the younger man's spine, as he curled further in to Jack's chest, inhaling his scent. He had finally worked out what it was. A mixture of wood, furniture polish, soap, and skin. In other words, it was Jack's scent, and none could ever compare. Especially not Elizabeth's over powering aroma of face powder and perfume. No, he liked the natural, simple smell of Jack, it encompassed everything he was, and if Ianto could bottle it, he's sure he would make a fortune.

But this is just another aspect of Jack he wants to keep to himself.

"I love you."

"I know you do. I love you too. Now, go to sleep, you need to rest."

And Ianto did, his breathing slowly steadying, as he relaxed further in Jack's hold.

…

At around 11 o'clock, Jack heard the faint click of the lock for the second time that day, and untangled himself from Ianto's persistent arms. When he stood, he leaned down over the man's sleeping form, and pressed a kiss to his forehead, the long eyelashes of his beloved Welshman brushing against his cheek.

"See you in the morning, my love."

It pained him that he couldn't stay the night, lose himself in the feel of Ianto's arms encompassing him, and wake up to see Ianto's head next to his on the pillow, but it just wasn't possible.

So he gathered his clothes and crept quietly back to his chamber, greeting Annie with a smile for the first time in over a week.

_AN: Okay, so I know it's very fluffy, but you need a little happy amongst all the angst. That's the excuse I'm sticking to anyway. _


	8. I Do

_AN: You're all going to hate me for this, but you knew it was coming. Please R&R. xx _

Even Ianto couldn't deny that Elizabeth looked stunning walking down the aisle, dressed in a beautiful white dress, the intricate embroidery glinting in the multicoloured rays of sunlight streaming in through the stained glass windows. She simply glowed, and her dazzling smile finished off the look perfectly.

But he still couldn't stop thinking about Jack. His Jack. Back at the house helping prepare for the party that would be held in the large ballroom afterwards. Of course, he would be surrounded by people, and he wouldn't have a minute to himself, but no doubt he would be feeling lonely. Ianto felt exactly the same way as his bride arrived at his side at the front of the church.

Still, he somehow managed to pull himself together, making every effort to at least make it look like this was the happiest day of his life. Despite the fact that that particular day was spent with Jack, and involved very little clothing and an exchange of a certain three little words.

…

"We are here today to witness the joining in holy matrimony of Ianto Jones and Elizabeth Matthews."

Her face lit up in an endearing smile, but Ianto felt nothing. None of the butterflies in his stomach, or the bolt of electricity, or shiver down his spine, when Jack looked at him, or smiled at him, or talked to him, or touched him.

…

"Do you Ianto, take Elizabeth to be your lawful wedded wife, for as long as you both shall life?"

He swallowed dryly, attempting, and failing miserably, to get past that lump in his throat, and to stop his palms sweating. He felt sick as he stood in front of all his family and friends - well, almost all of them - and vowed to live the rest of his life with this girl. This beautiful, kind, intelligent girl, that despite his best efforts, he didn't feel a thing for.

"I do."

…

"You may now kiss the bride."

He had been dreading this bit all day. He felt bad for feeling this way, but he hated Elizabeth's kisses, they were clumsy and awkward, and rarely went beyond a peck, she didn't hold him the same way Jack did, one hand draping possessively round his lower back, the other spread out on his neck, using his talented fingers to stroke the skin and play with his hair. So when he did kiss his new bride, the woman he would spend the rest of his life with, all he pictured was Jack. All he imagined were Jack's lips on his, and all he could hear was that little niggling voice in the back of his head telling him he had betrayed the man he loved.

…

Jack circled the room, carefully balancing a tray of drinks in one hand, offering the multitude of guests glasses of champagne. His stiff suit, shirt and bowtie restricted his movements, and made him feel even more nauseous. Every time he turned his head in the direction of Ianto, he would offer him a faint smile, but it never reached his eyes. He had to spend the entire night watching his lover dance with his wife, smiling and laughing whilst talking to the mass of people, and he had to watch as he kissed her. That was the worst part.

And no matter how many times in the weeks running up to this damned day Ianto had reassured him of his love, it didn't help him feel any better.

The room felt alive with chatter and laughter, couples dancing, and families enjoying themselves, but Ianto didn't feel any of the merriment. Every time he caught Jack's eye, it only served to increase his guilt.

However, the worst part of the evening had to be his first dance with Elizabeth. Unlike her kisses, she was clearly a talented dancer, moving effortlessly in time with the music, swaying in Ianto's arms, but he was aware how uncomfortable he looked, how robotic his movements were, and he just didn't feel bad for Elizabeth at all. It didn't matter that this mess he was in wasn't directly the woman's fault, he had come to blame all his troubles on her. No matter how insignificant they were, it was always down to Elizabeth, and he really hated that he had to put them both through that for the rest of their lives.

…

The end of the night approached rapidly, and the guests slowly filtered out of the large, extravagantly decorated hall. Elizabeth had retired to Ianto's room, the room they would share until they moved into their own house in the near future, promising she would wait for him.

Soon, it was only Ianto and Jack left in the room, everything had been cleared away, and the only signs left of the day's events were the gold band glinting menacingly on Ianto's finger, and the dejected look on both of their faces.

Ianto approached Jack, his footsteps echoing in the room as his heavy shoes clicked on the wooden floor.

As he arrived at the man's side, both men remaining silent, as tears glistened in two sets of stormy blue eyes, he reached out, his hand landing on Jack's shoulder, the first contact they had shared all day. Jack sighed. Ianto couldn't tell what it meant, if it was a relieved sigh, a happy one, or a crestfallen one. All he knew was that it was a sigh, and it was the only reaction he was getting from Jack for the time being.

His hand slid down Jack's arm, all the while retaining perfect eye contact, as his fingers ran over the stiff fabric of his shirt and the sculpted beauty of his muscles. He gently entwined his fingers with Jack's, relishing in the conflicting textures - the gentle caress of his thumb over the back of Ianto's hand, accompanied by an array of calluses and rough skin, a small sign of the work Jack did day in, day out.

Their faces were mere millimetres apart, their gazes fixed on the captivating eyes of their lover, and their warm breathes meeting in the air, tangling together to form a unique web only they could create.

"I love you."

When the words were spoken, the two men were so close together that as Ianto's lips formed the words, they brushed gently against Jack's, sending a shiver down his spine as he too declared his love for the man in front of him.

"Dance with me."

"Jack, there's no music."

"We don't need music. We don't need anything but each other. Together, like it always should be."

For the first time that day, a genuine smile lit up Ianto's face, and a single tear trickled down his cheek, landing on Jack's shirt, leaving a quickly forgotten damp patch on the material.

Jack pulled Ianto against him, one arm snaking around the younger man's waist, the other reaching to take their conjoined hands and rest them against his chest, the faint drum of his heartbeat acting as a soothing tune to aid their movements.

It was their first dance. A million times more enjoyable than the one he shared with Elizabeth only a few hours ago. Every sway of hips, and footstep would forever be etched in his memory as they moved so close together, it was almost as if they were one person.

He felt himself relax in Jack's hold, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of his pulse, throbbing away as they continued to move.

"I'm so sorry, cariad."

It was Jack who spoke, surprising him with his use of Welsh, a language he had been taught since he was a young boy. He would occasionally slip into it when engaging in conversation with his father, but he never thought he would hear Jack use the language.

"You know Welsh?"

"It's amazing what you picking up working as a footman in a manor in the Welsh countryside. And you never know when it'll come in handy."

Ianto couldn't see Jack's smirk, he was far to comfortable resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck, but he could feel it.

"You're amazing, Jack. You do know that?"

"Yes, I know."

Ianto chuckled, almost forgetting that after today, things would never be the same again.

But right now, as they slipped back into silence, all he wanted to concentrate on was the dance, so perfect in it's simplicity.

And then Jack stopped moving.

He gently placed his hands on Ianto's shoulders, holding him at arms length and maintaining perfect eye contact, even as the tears threatened to fall.

"Go. Go to your wife. She'll be expecting you."

The pained expression that flooded Ianto's features almost broke Jack's heart again. He had lost count of how many times that had happened today.

He pressed one last kiss to Ianto's lips, their mouths melting together, until Jack pulled back, pleading with Ianto.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it already is. Please, Ianto, go to her."

And just like that he was gone, his dress shoes clumping heavily on the floor as the tears tumbled down his face and he made his way to his wife.

Jack's sobs were heard by an empty room.


	9. Home Alone

"Ianto, I'm leaving now, sweetheart." Elizabeth stood by the door, her maid waiting for her by the carriage, ready to leave.

Ianto arrived at her side, giving her a quick, awkward hug and kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you as soon as you get back. Have a good time, and tell your parents I'm asking for them."

They said their final goodbyes, and Elizabeth hopped into the carriage. Ianto stood by the door, waving - only because it was expected - and with a neigh of horses and the crack of a whip, the carriage pulled away, taking Elizabeth with it, not to return for another three days.

As soon as the click of the door shutting sounded, Jack came dashing out of the kitchen, smiling dirtily at Ianto and approached him with speed, eagerly attaching his lips to the Welshman's and pinning him to the door.

Soon both men were panting and gasping as the intensity of the kiss grew gradually, until they were grinding their hips eagerly against each other, and Jack's hands were on Ianto arse. He lifted up the younger, and considerably lighter man, who instinctively wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, and carried him to the bedroom.

He pushed the door open with a bump of his hip, never once detaching his lips from Ianto's, their tongues still dancing, and within a second, they were on the bed, shedding clothes as quick as a bolt.

It didn't take long until they were both naked and Ianto was begging Jack to make love to him.

…

"Mmm, I've missed that." It was true, since Ianto and Elizabeth moved in to their new home, taking Jack and Elizabeth's personal maid with them, they had barely had a chance to talk never mind kiss, or have sex, and it had driven Jack crazy. But now Elizabeth was gone for three days, they had all the time they wanted. But Jack had something weighing on his mind that no amount of mind blowing sex with Ianto could make him forget.

Ianto chuckled. "I suppose I'll just have to agree with you on that one."

They were laying in bed, the duvet draped lazily over their hips, as they held each other, Jack running his fingers through Ianto's curly chest hairs, as Ianto left a trail of kisses up his neck and along his jaw line.

"I love you, Ianto Jones."

"And I don't even have to remind you how much I love you."

Jack's face lit up with a teasing grin, as he cocked his head to the side, facing Ianto. "You don't have to, but it wouldn't hurt."

Ianto quickly sat up, the duvet falling from his hips, revealing his naked form, the last remnants of sweat from their earlier activities drying as he straddled Jack's hips, a smirk of his own lighting up his face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you a million times over Jack Harkness, and don't you ever forget that. Ever!" They were both laughing, blinding smiles tattooed on their faces as they relished this rare moment of pure happiness.

Jack lifted his head from the pillow, stealing a chaste kiss from Ianto, before the younger man rolled off him and returned to his position curled in to Jack's side.

…

A while had passed, but to be perfectly honest it could have been seconds, minutes, hours or days - neither would have noticed as they lay entangled in each other. Jack hated to ruin the moment, but he figured the sooner he got the weight off his shoulders, the better.

"Ianto? I need to talk to you about something."

Immediately, Ianto sat bolt upright, the tone of Jack's voice telling him straight away that something was very wrong.

"Anything, Jack. What's wrong?"

The last thing Jack wanted to do was break Ianto's heart, but it seemed that it was to be the best in the long run.

"I need to leave."

Ianto froze. He literally stopped dead for a few moments. He didn't know whether Jack was being serious, so he didn't know how he was supposed to react. Laugh? Cry? Shout? Scream?

"What? No, you can't leave me. You told me you'd never leave me, Jack. You promised! You _promised_!" He jumped from the bed, as if being any where near Jack would burn him, cause him physical pain. He pulled up his undergarments in haste, travelling around the room and gathering his clothes, before leaving a dazed Jack in the room, and heading for the kitchen seeking out anything with a high alcohol percentage.

Whisky would have to do.

He poured himself a shot, before sitting at the wooden kitchen table and putting his head in his hands. A few moments later, the scraping of a wooden chair on stone tiles told Ianto that Jack had arrived.

He eventually looked up, his bloodshot eyes meeting Jack's before chugging down the last of the whisky in the glass and looking at Jack accusingly.

"Why? Why are you leaving me? I need you, Jack. So much. _Please_. Don't do this to me."

Jack was seriously beginning to doubt that his heart would ever return to one piece, the number of times it had been broken since he had fallen for Ianto Jones. And looking at Ianto's face, the pain, the hurt, the utter devastation in his eyes, he could feel it break a million times over.

"Because…it's for the best Ianto. You'll soon see that." Ianto went to interrupt, but Jack stopped him, determined to tell Ianto everything. Every last detail. "I can't stand back and watch you live with your wife, have a family, grow old together, whilst I stand by and polish your mirrors, gather your firewood. I love you, like I've never loved before, but I have to leave. It's _because_ I love you that I need to go. I'll find work elsewhere, I might go to London, Scotland even, anywhere. I just know I have to leave before it's too late."

The tears were falling freely from their eyes now.

Ianto eventually spoke, his first few words cracked and unclear. "But won't it look suspicious? You've never had any problems with the family, but suddenly you're leaving? People will talk Jack, and you know it."

"I'll tell them I'm going to see family. You have nothing to worry about, Ianto."

"Except never seeing you again."

"Please, Ianto. Please don't make me feel worse than I already do."

Ianto nodded solemnly, locating another whisky glass from the cabinet, filling it with a shot of whisky and offering it to Jack. He took it gratefully, downing it without a second thought. The burn no longer lingered in his throat, and it would worry him if he didn't have bigger problems. Maybe he should stop turning to alcohol whenever a problem arose.

He put the glass down, and tentatively reached across the table for Ianto's hand. Their was no resistance.

"Ok."

"Ok what?"

"Leave. But not just yet. Stay. One last night, Jack. Please."

Jack nodded, standing from his seat and leading Ianto to the bedroom. Their was none of the excitement of earlier, none of the frantic kisses, or constant smiling as they fell to the bed. Just the knowledge that this would be their last time together, and they had to make it _amazing_.

Both were quickly naked, and Jack started to slowly explore Ianto's body. He knew what he would find, the pale, angelically soft skin, the thick dark hair that covered his chest and legs, and the fine wiry curls at his most private area. He knew he would find a beauty spot on the inside of Ianto's thigh, and that he would cause Ianto to whimper when he flicked his tongue over the underside of his cock. He knew all of these things, every inch of his lover's body, every spot that would cause a range of reactions, everything about Ianto's body was etched in his memory, and would remained locked away forever in some hidden corner of his mind, but he wanted to remember everything vividly - not just hazy memories. So he traced every inch of the man's body with his fingers, his tongue, his eyes.

Ianto grabbed Jack's shoulders, turning him onto his back and looming over him. He doesn't spend the same time as Jack did worshipping every inch of the glorious body laid out in offering to him. He simply closes his eyes and kisses every inch of skin he can reach, relishing in the ripple of muscles under his lips, and dedicating the sweet, yet salty taste of Jack's skin to memory.

Some time later, Jack finds himself buried deep inside Ianto, with the younger man sitting on his lap, arms and legs would tightly around him as they ride out every wave of pleasure. Together.

Jack tries so hard to withhold the tears that had eventually ceased falling a while ago, as he continues to thrust into Ianto, loosing himself in the sensations of the man surrounding him in every sense of the word, but it doesn't take long for the salty teardrops to fall, cascading down his cheeks and landing on Ianto's chest.

Ianto comes first, crying out in ecstasy whilst at the same time sobs rack his frame and he falls back on to the mattress. Jack quickly follows suit. He collapses on top of Ianto, the Welshman grasping at his back, digging his fingernails in so deep, clinging to him, that Jack should cry out in pain.

He is too numb.

Ianto's words are ever so slightly muffled by his tears and by his head buried in Jack's shoulder, but Jack can hear exactly what is said.

"Please don't leave me."

Tonight will be the first night that Jack and Ianto will share a bed, in the sense that they will fall asleep together and both will still be there in the morning. It will also be the last.

Jack knows he should feel guilty, sleeping in Ianto and Elizabeth's marital bed, wrapped around him so close that it's impossible to tell which body part belongs to whom, but Jack and Ianto love each other. One key factor missing from the marriage.

_AN: I'm so sorry for all the angst, but there's still an Epilogue to come, and I promise they'll get the happy ending they deserve. Xx _


	10. Epilogue : London Calling

Jack awoke slowly the next morning, his head heavy and his eyes fuzzy as he attempted not to wake Ianto as he got up. He pulled on his clothes, as quietly as he could, rubbing his eyes, and taking the time to take in the sight of Ianto for what could be the last time. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, before sneaking out of the room and heading for the sitting room.

There he found a piece of parchment and a quill, and quickly wrote Ianto a note.

_Dearest Ianto, _

_I'm so sorry. Words cannot describe how much I hate myself for doing this to you. To us, but I have to. I will never forget you, everything I see will somehow remind me of you, no matter where I am. _

_You have shown me so much, how to live, how to love, how to be truly happy, and I will be forever in debt to you for that. You are truly beautiful, inside and out, and I will never stop loving you. _

_Perhaps our paths will cross some day, perhaps not, but whatever happens I wish you a lifetime of happiness Ianto Jones, because you deserve it. _

_Forever yours, _

_Jack. X _

A small salty tear landed on the paper, leaving a circular blotch and wrinkling the off white material.

And then he was gone.

…

**London, 1935. **

Jack strolled the streets, dressed in his best suit, his briefcase in hand. The sky above was dull and heavy with clouds as he headed to the pub after a hard day at work in his shop. It was crowded and clammy as usual, as he ordered his pint and took a seat on one of the limited barstools. He took a moment to browse the bars customers this overcast April evening. All he could see was the usual, exhausted businessmen, already half way along the path to being drunk. He wouldn't want to be the wife when they tumbled in past midnight.

He took a moment to think as he sipped his pint, reminiscing over his time in London. He had surprised even himself at how successful he had been, of course it had taken years, and had caused many a grey hair to form in his formerly perfect mop of dark brown hair. It had taken long hours and his fair share of stress, but now as a man in his late fifties, Jack could finally say he was happy with his life. Well, almost.

Ever since he had moved here, spending his nights in a stuffy, pathetic excuse for a flat, perched right above his shop, selling sweets to an endless stream of children and cigarettes to the fathers of those children, something had been missing, and he knew exactly what - or rather who - it was. But he never could bring himself to think about it too much.

It was strange, he thought, almost thirsty years ago he had left Ianto, and he chose tonight to reflect. He pushed the confused, rambling thoughts to the back of his head, drinking in the sound of chatter and merriment, along with his pint.

Soon, he was finished, and found the noise was suddenly more irritating than soothing, as it had originally been, so he got to his feet, pushing the squeaky oak door open and bracing the brutal wind, the extreme weather biting at his cheeks, as he continued on his path back to the shop, and subsequently his flat, retracing his earlier steps. He was aware of the shady characters looming in the dark corners of the street, but he was also aware of the fact that he could protect himself if a situation should ever arise, so continued on his way.

He pulled his jacket tight around him, hanging his head, guarding his face from the cold.

It didn't take long until he bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir."

"No, no problem. It was my fault as well." He looked up, and had to blink for a few seconds to assure himself he wasn't actually dreaming.

"Ianto?! Is that you?"

The flash of recognition immediately flashed through Ianto's eyes, and he grabbed Jack, pulling him into a tight hug, overwhelmed by emotion as he was reunited with his lover after three long decades.

Jack pulled back, and seeing as they were in an alleyway, he took a risk. Glancing about one last time, he pressed his lips to Ianto's, meeting no resistance as he slipped his tongue into Ianto's welcoming mouth.

They eventually pulled apart, and Ianto chuckled, so overwhelmed by the situation that his gut instinct told him to laugh, and bury his head in Jack's shoulder.

"God, I _missed _you."

…

Jack had led Ianto back to his tiny flat, and on his even tinier bed they had made love for hours, unable to tear themselves away from the other. It was now the small hours of the morning, and they lay packed tightly under Jack's thin duvet, causing the mattress to creak every time they moved. Ianto had been used to luxury his entire life, and he certainly wasn't used to this, but he realised that none of that mattered, now he had Jack's arms wound protectively around him, and they were indulging in numerous loving kisses.

"So, what brings you to London?"

Ianto didn't so much as shift from his position as he answered.

"Well, as far as family are concerned, I'm visiting old school friends. But, truthfully, I've been here for days, searching for you. You mentioned London a few times, but it was always such a daunting task actually coming to look for you, that's why it took me thirty years to actually work up the courage. I figured it was too big a place. But, lo and behold I actually found you. Oh, and I realised that one of the other reasons that was always holding me back, didn't matter anymore."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"Elizabeth. I had never loved her, but now she's decided she no longer loves me, and her affection is now being focused on another gentleman."

"Oh."

Ianto brought Jack's hand up to his lips, kissing every knuckle and fingertip, smiling against the skin.

"Yes, so now, whether I'm still technically married or not, I'm free. Free to be with who I love."

"Not in this country Ianto. We'll never be free to love each other here."

Ianto nuzzled into Jack's chest further, making a small moaning sound. "We're not thinking like that Jack."

"No, let me finish my point. Not in this country. But I have heard tell from one of my customers - a young gentlemen, who I am certain is having relations with a man, but that is far from the point - that in some countries, homosexuals are free to love each other. He told me of one country in particular. It had a strange name - Denmark. Ever since that day, I have been saving up a large sum of money in the hope that one day we would be reunited, and we could live in this mysterious country freely."

Ianto had so many doubts, which he voiced openly - they didn't speak the language, they knew no one there, and it would be difficult to find work, not to mention what he would tell his family, among a long list of over concerns. But Jack silenced him, kissing him one last time, and telling him that all of his worries would pale in significance when he experienced the joy of being able to love each other openly.

Ianto agreed, for the time being, kissing Jack goodnight, leaving all of his problems for the morning and drifting into a peaceful sleep, aided by the sound of the faint pitter-patter of rain on the window and the wind howling in the tatty curtains.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed! Not sure if I'm entirely happy with this final chapter, but fingers crossed you liked it. Xx _


End file.
